Orange and Gaming Gals: Two Blonde Warriors
by Miledman2
Summary: Naruto was meditating one day and suddenly, the lovely yet dangerous Sonya Blade showed up, what will happen when these two warriors clash? Anything, it will probably be fatal! Warning: Contains Lemon, and Adult Language and Content, unsuitable for minors. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat.


**~ Hello ya'll, finally, I got this idea out that i have been inspired to make, it is basee on the Dorkly video with Mortal Kombat where Scorpion and Mileena are together, you should go check that out.**

**~ Anyway, here is the newest story for the "Orange and Gaming Gals", where Naruto was meditating and out of nowhere, Sonya Blade appeared and started to fight him.**

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor brands to either franchises of Naruto and Mortal Kombat verses as they blelong to Kishimoto and Warner Bros..**

**~ Warning: this story contains explicit content which is not intended for minors, please do not read if you find it concerning to yourself, it contains Lemon, smut, adult content & Language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**~ Now, onto the story, Sit Back, Relax and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal, clear, summer day, in the vast lush fields of the Land of Fire, the future leader of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki was busy meditating underneath a waterfall with some ancient ruins scattered around.

Things have been quiet for him ever since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, but he decided to take things seriously as he wished to remain in peak condition. He has no idea what sort of trouble that would come his way, but soon enough he would find that trouble, in more ways than one.

He started to hear a noise and then he found that a portal suddenly opened up, and then walked through a figure. When Naruto got a better look, he was actually both surprised and mesmerized.

The figure turned out to be a talk, mature, long, blonde haired woman, who sported dark, skin tight pants. With also a black vest that actually prompted an opening to show over her massive cleavage. And to top it all off, the vest did not cover her smooth and fit belly, while she also wore some more sporty/military garments.

She was looking around to see if there was anyone around, only to find Naruto while he was both shirtless and wet at the same time. Though she would be lying if she said she wasn't mesmerized by his slim and yet toned form.

However things started to heat up after Naruto asked "Um, sorry, but can I help you with something?" The female then replied "You, are you a servent of Shao Kahn!? Conquerer Of World!?"

Naruto was a bit confused as to what she was saying and replied "Huh? who? Sounds like some sort of prick if you ask me." The woman then continued bantering "I was sent here by Raiden claiming that there is some sort of anomaly in a particular dimension and that I was the only one available to stop it."

Naruto was a bit taken back by the sudden accusations and then replied "Look Lady, I do not know what you are talking abou-". But he was cut off when suddenly the Female blitzed and tried to hit him, but Naruto dodged her punch and then put some distance between them.

Naruto then shouted in frustration "What the hell lady!?" The lady then replied "I Sonya Blade will end you before you can attack earth!" Sonya then took up a fighting pose, where as Naruto replied as he did the same "Guess I have no choice then."

And then unbeknownst to them, and ambiguous voice shouted "**FIGHT**!"

With that, Sonya then started out with fast movement, closing the gap between them, She struck without hesitation with several kicks, but Naruto managed to dodge them.

Naruto then thought to himself "Wow, she is not half bad, but I should refrain from using any Ninjutsus, I do not want to kill her." With that Naruto stuck with just Taijutsu.

So the two battled for quite a bit, exchanging blows with one another, It was surprising that the two could be that well matched with just simple brute force, every now and then the two would gain and lose ground.

In one instant, Naruto then jumped up into the air and then struck down from above, the blow created a crater and some dusty clouds, Naruto could not see well, but e knew that his hand landed on something, and it was soft and squishy.

When the dust cleared, Naruto could see what he was grabbing, and then his face became beet red, And Sonya noticed the hand of his that landed on her firm and supple breast.

Naruto started to freak out while instinctually getting a last few squeezes in before he let go and leaped back, Naruto stuttered a bit while saying "I-It's not what it looks like honestly!"

Sonya while flustered and mental disoriented replied "Why you, you will pay for that!" She then charged at him with blinding rage and speed and started launching a barrage of attacks at him.

While in the midst of combat, something was stirring inside her, at first she thought the guy was cute, but when he grabbed her breast, her feelings felt like they have intensified.

Naruto on the other hand was fairing no better with what happened, he thought she was hot but now, his male impulses were taking over, even the hand that grabbed her breast was imprinted with the feeling and characteristics.

While dodging, Naruto could barely keep it together with all the thoughts running through his head, and one thing that made it harder was down south, he just hoped that she would not noticed.

However, Naruto just slipped, That was when Sonya saw this as an opportunity to end this, she was trying to pull off one of her finishing moves, such as twisting his head, however, she was not focused and her hands reached another place.

When she came to the realization as to where she was touching, her face also became beet red, as her hands were down on his crotch and they were grabbing something long, hard and thick underneath his pants.

Naruto grunted a bit before seeing that Sonya was grabbing his manhood, he was utterly shocked by this turn of events, Sonya then let go of his member and then backed off.

As the two fighters tried to regain their senses, Naruto started accusing Sonya "Hey lady, how could you ju-" but he was cut off by Sonya's continuous outbursts by saying "You scum, how could you have gotten a hard on in the middle of this Death Fight!?"

Naruto's determination was shuttered as he tried to turn the tables, but it was her that did it to him, So then the fight resumed, the two's will power were already weakened by the couple of incidents that happened that they were not sure if they could or wanted to still fight.

Sonya was starting to question herself

However, from the impacts of their attacks have severely caused some instability with the surrounding ruins, that one of the pillars were beginning to topple over, it was about to land on Sonya, however Naruto saw it and tried to save her.

He lunged forward and grabbed her as they moved out of the way and the pillar crashed down causing more havoc, and not just for the surrounding area, but for the two as well.

Naruto was now basically on top of Sonya, and while shirtless I might add, Sonya looked down to say that her breasts while covered in her partially exposed flack jacket was pressed firmly against his strong and toned pecs.

Sonya struggled to get him off her as she was shouting "Why you molesting pervert, how dare you tried to force your way on me!" Naruto had it with her outbursts and shouted "What!? I think what you meant to say is 'Thank you for saving my life.'" Sonya then replied "I never asked you to save me, I could have handled it by myself!" Naruto continued to be enraged as he shouted "Why you self-absorbed arrogant little-" Sonya was saying "You lecherous groping little-".

They stared in anger at each other for a moment, and without any form of warning, the two then wrapped their arms around each other and their lips crashed to each other and started making out with each other, it appears that their man and woman instincts got the better of them.

Another ambiguous voice then shouted "**TOASTY!**"

(Lemon Scene)

As they continued to kiss, their mouths were open for their tongues to start twirling around each other, exchanging their saliva with each other and making both of them more hot than before.

and while they were doing that, they continued to rub their bodies and arms against them, Sonya was taking a moment to appreciate the toned structure of his body while Naruto was feeling her muscular yet smooth body as well.

After a few minutes of intense make out, the two separated their lips from each other, Sonya laid there for a moment in a way that gave Naruto permission to do what he is about to do next.

Naruto then grabbed a hold of her jacket and then ripped it open to reveal her already partially exposed cleavage into completely exposed cleavage, Naruto was just mesmerized by the large, round and bouncy boobs that the lady had on her.

Sonya then looked to him and then said "Go ahead pervert, take what you like." Naruto cringed at how she keeps calling him a pervert, but she was not wrong as he then dived in and latched onto one of her boobs with his mouth and then viscously started sucking on her nipple.

Sonya was moaning from how good it felt, she would then wrap her arms around his back and head tightly getting him to stick close to her, and adding to the intensity is the feeling of his crotch against hers.

Naruto was on cloud 9 right now with the best boobs he had ever witness or even felt, they were even better than that of Tsunade, He felt like he was a child who was attached to breast feeding.

Naruto would alternate between each nipple, giving both of them equal attention, were he has one of his hands caressing her other breast as well, making sure his hand would memorize the feeling more.

Sonya, while she liked the feeling of her boobs being played and sucked on, could not get over the feeling of his massive manhood rubbing against her crotch, it was so intense that she was quivering.

While her womanhood was being assaulted through her pants by his manhood, it was starting to get wet with her love juices, Sonya was gritting her teeth by how uncontrollably good the feeling is.

And after a few more rubbing motions with their crotches, Sonya could not take it anymore, with her throwing her head back and arching her back, her pants just got wet from her intense climax, Naruto could feel his pants getting wet as well while she was holding him to her chest.

This lasted for a minute as this was the first time in her life that she actually had a climax, her juices just kept on flowing from her womanhood like a waterfall, her body was tensed up, all the while being held onto by Naruto.

Sonya would then finally come down from her high and is breathing intensely as she just laid there with Naruto still on top of her, Naruto had a difficult time breathing though as he was smothered by her bosom.

Naruto then managed to break free as he then moved backwards and was sitting back, breathing hard as well, he then looked down and asked "What was the big idea of almost suffocating me like tha-".

He was then looking to see Sonya crawling on all fours sensual like towards him, like a predator catching it's pray, from her eyes, he could tell where she was targeting.

Sonya then said "Just shut up and let me take your pants off!" Naruto was surprised by her newly acquired energy where she then grabbed the helm of his pants and even underwear and then viciously pulled it right off his body.

As soon as his pants were off, she just froze as she just stared in aw at the massive and long sausage that was right in front of her face, it even arched backwards as it was veiny and pulsing.

Sonya then said "Wow, it is so magnificently huge, I don't know if this will fit inside me." Naruto saw her uncertainty, he then grinned as he saw this as his chance to get some revenge.

Naruto then said as he grabbed the back of her head "Don't worry, I will definitely fit, you just have to try!". With that, he plunged her down on his member, her eyes widened in shock as his manhood managed to suddenly reach all the way down to her throat.

Sonya was gagging a bit from the intense size, and also when it became hard for her to breath with how his dick was clogging up her windpipe, she even started to tear up and drool profusely.

She would have indeed suffocated had it not been for her instinctual response by breathing through her nose, this helped ease the burden and let her enjoy the feeling once more.

Naruto grinned and signed in pleasure with how her tight, soft and warm mouth and throat making his member feel good, he then said as he gained his posture "Alright, lets get started, shall we?".

Naruto then gripped harder on the back of her head and started to have her bobble her head back and forth, up and down on his member, causing her to moan and gag as she basically his play thing down.

At first, it was Naruto who was taking control of the session, making her bobble her head, but because of Sonya's overwhelming awakened sex drive, she began to take control of herself and bobbled her head of her own accord.

Naruto's member became all slimy and lubed up with her saliva, every time she pulled back she would then thrust down, the tip managing to reach all the way, poking at the back of her throat.

And what made it even more pleasurable is that her breasts were even pressed against his crotch as she got closer to him, Naruto's breathing became harder with the sensual feeling he has.

Her eyes rolled back with pleasure, still tearing up in joy, her body trembling from the intense work and warming up and sweating from the lust building inside of her, she just needed all of this, her judgement would be cast aside for such debauchery.

As they continued to enjoy the oral part of the intercourse, the pressure has been building up for Naruto, his balls were contracting with his body becoming more and more tensed and sweating too, his muscular, slim form becoming glistened with his sweat.

Naruto was grunting his teeth, trying to hold back his climax, he also managed to say "I can't take it, I'm gonna cum!" He then put his hands over her head and kept her there, his hips were thrusting as well into her mouth.

And after a few more thrusts, Naruto could not hold it in any longer, and with a loud growl, Naruto blasted down the hot blonde's throat his turrets of hot semen, giving her a meals worth.

Sonya's eyes widened even more as to how much there was, not only that but how thick and warm it was, it was even sticking to the walls of her throat, she tried to swallow and gulp down as much as she could, though there would be some that spills from the side of her mouth.

This lasted a full minute, Naruto still grunting and holding Sonya's head against his member's base, she would get even a strong whiff of his masculine musk which made her body tremble even more.

Naruto finally came down from his high and ceased his climax, Sonya would then slowly bring her head out from his member, her mouth would be an absolute mess with all the fluids she accumulated.

She would then be on her hands and knees looking the other way, coughing from the intense blowjob she just gave Naruto, Sonya then said "You fiend, I can't believe you just did that, you are just irredeemable you little perv!"

But then she felt and intense pressure from behind, Naruto was like a sex fiend now. Naruto was utterly furious and his member still raging hard with how it was coated with fluids.

Naruto then grabbed her pants and in an instant, tore it from her body while shouting "That is it, I will show you just how to actually respect someone instead of belittling them!"

He then grabbed her hips and brought it up against his crotch, his member rubbing against her rear, Sonya moaned in both fear and joy with how vicious he was and the inevitable loss of her virginity, despite being a grown woman, she never laid with a man, until now.

Naruto then moved his hands down to her legs and spread them open, with one being held up to the side, Naruto then has his member right up against her womanhood, teasing her for a bit, this made Sonya moan and crave for the massive thing even more.

And after shaking for a bit, Naruto could tell that she was begging for it, he smirked, and then readied his member against her vaginal entrance, and with one thrust, he was all the way inside of her, even piercing her cervix.

Sonya's eyes shot open and her tongue sticking out as she gasped for air at how big and long he was, it nearly tore her open, she was tough by normal human standards but not that tough.

Naruto was also grunting for a moment as he had to hand it to her that she too was very tight, almost like she could rip his member right off if he became any more reckless than he was now.

They took a moment to gather themselves so that they can continue, while their bodies where tensed and shivering, this only added fuel to the fire with how this was effecting their genitalia.

They then finally calmed down, only with Sonya turning her head to show her sweaty, tired face as she said "Well, what are you waiting for, guess you are a wimp as well."

Naruto was livid, as he then gripped her hip and leg tightly as he then started to pull out and then thrust back into her hard, Sonya then moaned loudly with his meat stick pushing in and pulling out of her at the same time.

Sonya could feel it, her vaginal walls rubbing against each and every veiny part and tip of his member, the sensation was throwing her into a loop with the pleasure being shot straight into her brain.

She was starting to pant madly, like a dog in heat, Naruto was also in the same boat, with his content thrusting, his animalistic grunting, it was almost as it he was once again possessed by Kurama and retaining his beastly characteristics.

The thrusting only got harder as each impact rippled across her body, even her massive boobs were just jiggling back and forth while they pointed downward, her expression was one of pure ecstasy.

This went on for a while now, both of them have been going at it without stopping, however their limits were vastly approaching, again, his testicles retracted and her walls contorted around him.

Naruto only thrusted faster and faster than before, this made him and Sonya reach the peach of their next climaxes, Naruto then said while grunting "I can't hold back, I'm cumming!" Sonya then shouted "Me too! Go ahead and cum!".

Then, after a few more thrusts, they reached their climaxes, both of them yelled in euphoric joy, While Sonya's womanhood contracted and released a spring of her love juices, Naruto filled up her womb with his hot and virile seed.

This lasted for a full minute, both of them were tensed up while riding out the waves of pleasure that was being given to them, they were cooing as they were coming down from their high.

Finally, their current climaxes were finished, Sonya could not maintain her strength and just collapsed onto the floor, where as fell down and popped right out of her, his member was all wet from the mixture of their fluids while Sonya's womanhood was leaking with his essence.

Naruto sighed in relieve by this feeling and said "Wow, that was amazing, I don't think I could ever get something this good, I hope you learned your lesson now." he looked down to see her expression which was not what he was expecting.

Sonya chuckled as she replied "Phhf, as if that was anything special, I knew a pervert like you was only good for perverted thoughts and nothing more." Naruto was even more pissed off than before as he replied "Why You!"

Sonya then turned over and beckoned him with her finger as she said "If you want to prove me wrong, why don't you **Get Over Here**."

(Elsewhere)

Two ninja warriors were fighting, one blue and one yellow, the yellow one sneezed as the blue one asked "Uh, hey Scorpion, are you alright?" Scorpion then replied "I don't know Sub-Zero, sounds like someone is stealing my line." he then turned back to Sub-Zero and said "**GET OVER HERE**!" and attacked him with a Kunai and Sub-Zero screamed in agony.

(Back to the "Plot")

An hour or so has passed and the two lover crazed warriors have been going at it none stop, After where they left off, Naruto picked her up and did her in a standing up position, with his hands on her juicy round ass, as Sonya's arms and legs were wrapped around her body.

In another position, Naruto laid her down on the floor and decided to do the pile driver on her, holding her by her ankles and pounding her as she was bent upwards, Sonya was really gonna be sore after that position, especially on a stone floor.

Next, Naruto laid down on his back as Sonya mounted him in a Cowgirl position, bouncing up and down, Naruto was treated to a spectacular show of her breasts flying up and down, jiggling with grace and waviness.

Finally, They decided to end it in a classical missionary position, with Naruto laying on top of Sonya who was laying on her back, this time they managed to find soft ground finally as Naruto was thrusting into her with vigor.

Naruto's rock hard body was pressed firmly against her smooth and curvy one, with his arms hooked underneath her shoulders, where as Sonya wrapped her arms and legs around his naked form as well.

Naruto was rocking both of them back and forth with his powerful thrusts, Sonya was completely overwhelmed at this point with how he could keep going with no sign of fatigue, she even lost all interest in her mission at this point.

Her boobs were still jiggling even while being firmly pressed against Naruto's muscular pecs, and her voice and breathing hiked up each time he thrust his member deep into her womanhood, it would be a miracle that her womanhood would take normal shape at this point.

The thrusting only increased in force and speed despite all the intercourse they went through, as the intensity of their releases were getting more and more noticeable, Naruto and Sonya this would be as far as they go, so they would call is quits after this.

Naruto then shouted "Hey Lady, I'm gonna come again!" Sonya while panting relentlessly "Do it, cum with all you got!" With that, the ambiguous voice returned saying "**FINISH HER!**"

Naruto then roared to life as he thrusted like crazy as he could feel that the friction with his member and her womanhood was setting them metaphorically on fire, Sonya was yelping and hanging on with everything she got so she would not pass out from pleasure.

And after a few more strokes, it happened, they both reached their releases, Sonya reached hers first as she once again tightened down on his member and bathed his crotch with her love juices, as Naruto reached her cervix and came as much as he could inside of her.

This lasted for a full minute, their bodies tensed up as they held each other tightly, the moment was like nothing they have ever experienced before, like every ounce of their beings were poring forth from each other.

And finally, they have come down from their high, Their bodies heaving with tired joints and muscles, sweat all over their naked bodies and heat emanating from them, they just relaxed as they resting, connected to each other.

Sonya then managed to say "Wow, I guess I might have been wrong about you." Naruto breathing heavily replied "Finally, good to hear, you are not bad yourself." Sonya then said "Who knows, maybe this can be more than just a one time th-".

She paused for a moment as Naruto then asked "What't wrong?" Sonya then asked "You had a condom on right?" Naruto stared in a blank confusion as he replied "Uh, Condom?"

The ambiguous voiced then Announced "**BABALITY!**"

Naruto then had an expression on his face as to show how screwed he was, he then tried to lie his way out by saying "Well this was all fun and had a good time, but I think I should be going."

However, Naruto gasped in anguish as Sonya's legs tightened around his hips, threatening to crush his body as Sonya made a scary face and said "You know, I am well known for tearing my enemies in half with my very legs, if you do not want to suffer a similar fate as those before you, you will take responsibility, right?!"

Naruto struggled as he tried to said "Yes, of course, I will do that!"

(Lemon Scene End - Elsewhere)

Right now, and ancient being was meditating in some sort of guardians, as another guy but with glasses came walking in saying "Yo Raiden, how are ya?" Raiden then looked over to the other person and said "Hello Johnny, I am doing fine, thank you."

Johnny Cage then asked "Say, have you seen Sonya around, haven't seen her lately." Raiden then replied saying "I sent her on a mission in another realm, I thought I sensed something ominous there, but I now realized that I was wrong."

Johnny Cage then said "Wow, I didn't know that gods can be wrong in the first place." Raiden then coughed a bit as he replied "I just hope she can forgive me when she gets back."

(Few Years Later)

Naruto has finally achieved the rank of Hokage, while around the same time, he married the lovely Sonya Blade who then took the name of Sonya Uzumaki, and nine months after that, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, which they decided to name Cassie Uzumaki. and a few years later, she would apply to Shinobi Academy to follow in the footsteps of her father who she admires. While Naruto was proud of her, and his life seemed perfect, every years on a specific day, he would be brought to the edge of death when every he was in bed with his wife, She sure knows how to give him a severe case of "**FATALITIES**".

Author: Ehh? Ehhhhh? I'll see myself out now.

* * *

**~ And that's that like or leave a review if you enjoyed the story.**

**~ I might do another update story later on to give you my fellow readers news as to what I am up to and what my situation is, because I can't promise anything.**

**~ See ya'll next time, as usual, stay beautiful!**

**~ And on this occasion, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"**


End file.
